Draco Divine and Hermione Hell
by Rynn
Summary: What happens when a demon does good and saves an angel and she wants to grant him a wish and visits him weekly? But what if the only thing the Demon wants is for her to leave him alone? Especially when the demon is Draco and the angel is Hermione. DHr
1. Hellish and Heaven'lee

Status on Cathedral Sanctuary! I have written most of the fourth chapter and was nearly ready to post before the six book was out. Now I have to edit a lot of it so it will go along with the story. So much that I almost decided to stop writing it completely. I realized how much I loved my little story and decided I would spend a little more time on it. For those who care, there is no need to panic.

Quick Summary: Draco is a demon and Hermione is an angel. Draco accidentally did good and now Hermione wants to repay him by granting him a wish for anything he wants, excluding the one for her to leave him alone. She descends to visit him every week to talk to him and get a sincere request. Though, stubborn Draco, does not seem to get that she is actually thanking him and not just trying to torture him.

Now these chapters are of their weekly sessions, arguing, yelling, interesting discussions...

* * *

Draco Divine and Hermione Hell

Chapter One

* * *

"Nope. Sorry. Not good enough!" Hermione retorted as she rocked back and forth nonchalantly on a round tombstone, risking one or two quick glances of Draco beating his fists into a stone. She bent away from the mutilating sight with an ill expression on her face. She almost thought she should stop him before he injured himself but thought better. There was a blaring intake of breathe and Hermione swung back to see Draco turn to her again and coughed up a response.

"Why is it that you continue to ignore my request when I ask for something _so _simple and easy. Do you willingly choose to make it harder on yourself?" Draco shouted to the bushy haired angel, his knuckles turning bright red. "Or is it a habit with _you_ angels?"

Hermione snickered at Draco and his anger. She had taken note since when she first met him that becoming easily annoyed was typical for him. He would also try to intimidate her, huffing and puffing to get her to drop her defenses and go with his request. Yet, as forcefully as he afflicted, it would not frighten Hermione in any way. It became rather amusing after a while. And then it just got annoying.

She had grown accustom to Draco's desperate measures and works of anger. She often wondered if demons were always so angry or if it was just a favorite of Draco's.

"_Again_, Draco, you ask me to explain. Every visit you ask. Is it _that _difficult of a concept for you to grasp Draco? Or are the rumors true and you demons are just slow in comprehension?" Hermione easily slid off the cracking tombstone and shut her pale feathered wings tightly behind her. It was unwise for Hermione to be tempting him like this, rage beating in the veins in his eyes. She had confidence that by now he would be tolerant in the least of her minor teasing. "If so then I will repeat it to you in patient hope that you will understand! Your request for me to leave isn't sincere, therefore it is invalid. Try again, Draco. Oh, and this time, try not to resort to violence."

Draco's eyes turned dark gray with fury. He so nearly snapped at Hermione but resisted, instead he returned to beating his fists into the crumby tombstone, using all of his might to fight the urge to strangle Hermione. As mentally relieving as it might have been for him, he would rather _not_ have to explain to the other demons about some dead angel in the cemetery.

"Honestly Draco," Hermione began freshly once a minute or two passed. "Is it _I _that is making this too hard? It is YOU after all who refuses to ask for a decent wish and you know that once you do these weekly visits will end. If only you would cooperate..."

"Shut _up!"_ Draco roared, his black leather-ish wings widely spread and flapping strongly. Waves of wind sucked up debris, revolving it all in circular motions around Draco impressively. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but hesitated as Draco's yelling continued.

"The deal is off then! No more of these damn visits! Go upstairs and tell your authorities that I don't give a damn about their 'good deed' crap. I don't recall signing a contract with you angels when I..."

"...saved me." Hermione finished for him, beaming and fell back to the tombstone, her arms crossed in front of her. Her lips slightly curled.

Draco froze. "Not saved." he insisted.

"VERY much, saved." Hermione stressed. "That is the problem Draco. You are completely denying your good deed with your lack of a better request and until you realize that then I am _never _going to stop visiting."

"Oh, how wonderful! Angelic wisdom. Don't I feel blessed!" Draco sneered sarcastically, throwing up his hands dramatically. "Look at _you _angels, all aloof and egotistical on your high clouds, watching and shaking your heads at us. Conspirators, all of you white feathered bastards!"

Hermione pounced off the tombstone and instantly flickered an inch away from Draco's face, her jaw dropped in disgust. "Excuse me! I doubt that you have met any other angel besides me and yet you judge us all when I, the only angel you have ever met, is granting you a single wish out of kindness and gratitude. How ungrateful? But of course, how could I have ever expected more from a vulgar creature such as yourself! If you as a demon want to live up to your kind's greedy reputation then this shouldn't be so hard for you!"

Draco was taken back by this. There she was, her wings flapping obnoxiously fast, hostility in her dark eyes. Draco had been spending one night of a week for a few months with this angel and never had she yelled at him. She always had the patience of a saint.

Draco paused for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts. He could not help but wonder if anyone heard their argument. If so then he was fucked. He looked at the sky and failed to see any demons flying over and with that he calmed a bit. "Watch yourself angel. This isn't the holy clouds here, this is _my_ territory and liars don't do well here."

Hermione's face turned red. "Ha! How funny, especially spoken from someone such as yourself! What a hypocrite you are! We never lie. And you have no right to accuse me of deceiving you when I have done no such thing to you. If anything, you should wish for a reality check." Hermione finally skimmed away from Draco. Her wings still pounded but more slowly as she set foot on the grass.

"Look around you! You are the one who lives in the land of liars. Who ever receives an answer from your kind will have to question it. Anyone who questions ours is just foolish and wasting their time." Hermione gestured severely. She caught his squinted eyes. "I would know better simply Draco, because I have seen both sides, up and down. You haven't, Draco." Hermione spoke, striding back up to Draco, staring straight into his furious eyes.

Perhaps Hermione still had the nerve to annoy him some more. For that she could wait for a reply but before he could mutter a sound she continued talking. "But one thing, though I'm not sure if it is the same for every demon, since I haven't been quite... fortunate enough to meet another, but I have faith to believe that your kind is perhaps more human then mine own."

"_What?_ Are you insane angel?" Draco scolded.

Hermione twirled her hair and bit her bottom lip. Turning away from Draco she said, "Well it is _just _a theory, judging by your behavior, I believe it is yin and yang in your case."

"Yin and what?"

"Yin and _yang_. Chinese proverb. They were a while before you... but it meant in bad there is a least bit of good and in good there is a least bit of bad."

Draco cursed to himself. "That still does not explain..."

"It _means_, that even in a supposedly pure evil creature such as yourself, can still have some good." Hermione turned and sat back on the tombstone. Her wings flexed tiredly then folded. "Which could explain why you saved me that day."

"Not saved!" Draco shouted.

"Call it what ever you want!" Hermione said back loudly, crossing her arms to clarify that she was not at all convinced.

Draco puzzled for a moment then gave an awful grin. "What do you know! Even you angels can sin. If demons can do right. Which if you deny will make _you _the hypocrite."

Highly expecting Hermione argue, he was disappointed when she only shrugged. "Of course we angels can do wrong, but most will never dare! If so then we fall. I am sure you already know the story..."

"Backwards and forwards." Draco interrupted. "And it's human folklore, a bunch of crap."

Hermione inhaled relievedly. "Well I suppose that is good, then I will not have to tell you the story. That is _one _thing you can remember, but if only you could take the reason of your invalid request into memory!"

Draco turned away, clenching his teeth loudly, begging the sun to rise already so the damn angel would leave. She was beginning to get on his nerves again. Perhaps it was also a habit for these angels, Draco thought to himself. If so then the constant bickering and talking must have been in that category as well. But that did not matter to him, what did was what he was going to wish for so she could leave him alone in his bliss.

He knew there was not a possibility of deciding on a valid request on this visit, he would have to hold out until next week. He could handle himself if it was only one more night. The other demons were starting to grow suspicious of him and started questioning him. So of course Draco did what he had to do, he lied like no other.

"So how does that make me more human then you? You just contradicted your own theory."

Hermione thought cautiously for a second. Explaining her theory throughly to Draco might cause some trouble in the future, _if she could just word it carefully_. "Well... Draco. What can I say?" Her cheeks were turning bright red again.

"It is just that... demons, like yourself..." Hermione stopped short to see whether or not she offended Draco. _He does have the temper to explode about anything, even i_f _it were true. _Detecting that Draco didn't care, Hermione continued, "You can either lie or tell the truth, depending on what you simply _feel _like saying. Or what consequences will be awarded to you by what you say, or don't say. Humans had free will. They could have used for either good reasons or for bad. Angel and demons are supposed to be the counterparts of good and evil yet a demon would seem to possess more freedom than an angel."

Hermione--sighing in relief that she was able approach this delicate subject in the way she wished--flexed her wings tighter as she expected an immediate, and arguing reaction from Draco. Though against her expectations, Draco plainly eyed Hermione with his poker face.

It was something he had thought of as well. Draco was sure that many had put it to thought as well but you honestly couldn't just bring this sort of thing into random and casual discussion, with demons let alone an angel.

A warm sensation brushed suddenly over Draco, he jerked to the east. Upon the horizon was a single strip of red-ish gold rising into purples, pinks and blues. It could only mean one thing, the night was over and morning was slowly approaching. Hermione had noticed as well as Draco rushed to his feet.

"Aw, it is time to go already!" Hermione said with sarcasm and gave her wings a few strong flaps.

Draco glared impatiently. "Well don't waste time! Go on!"

"Alright, alright I'm leaving." She folded her wings tight again. "See you next week." And with a quick turning flick Hermione disappeared.

* * *

Edited once again. I would have made it much longer but decided that there was a fine place to stop. Plus it creates a chapter structure for me.

Thank you for taking the time to read.

Signed. Out. Rynn.


	2. Vigilantism

This is going to be a short chapter. It was quite interesting writing this as I had written the third chapter before this. I have never written out of order before but I suppose this story is a bit of a special case. To me, Hermione and Draco were better opposites and had more chemistry. Hmmm opposites do attract.

* * *

Draco Divine and Hermione Hell

Chapter Two

* * *

"You're an idiot." Hermione said simply as she roughly rolled her eyes. 

"It is a wish, it should be granted." Draco muttered through his clenched teeth. _Keep calm, keep calm_, he repeated to himself. He licked his lips and shot a look at Hermione who seemed at ease.

"No, it is a foolish wish. No way on Earth would I grant _that_!" Hermione grinned at the hilarity of the situation. Draco was getting desperate. He wished for a bloody rock. A ROCK for goodness sakes.

Draco was fuming now, Hermione noticed that the way he looked at her spoke of his desires to strangle her. He resisted and instead took out his anger on another helpless tombstone.

"You're killing that poor tombstone! Humph. Well it _is _a graveyard isn't it?" Hermione smiled at her own pun.

"A rock. A wish! What is the difference!" Draco roared, adding more bright pink scars on his knuckles.

"A ton. If you haven't noticed I have certain authority on what wish you can and cannot make. If you weren't so entertaining I would have given you that rock _ages _ago. I don't want you to waste your wish, Draco. Actually _use _it for something beneficial and not malicious!" Hermione uttered sternly.

"Beneficial? For whom exactly angel! Yourself! Those assholes upstairs! Come on, say it! It's true isn't it! You're using ME for you OWN foolishness! Conspirators!" Draco yelled in triumphas thoughspilling open a vicious plot.

Hermione yawned sheepishly. "Congratulations for coming up with the brilliant conclusion but you're completely wrong. And stop calling me a conspirator! If you want to point the blame at someone, then point at yourself. I am only performing my duty for the good of everyone and not myself."

Draco grinned from ear to ear. "That's the most lies and sarcasm I've heard all day and look at who I'm with everyday! You're a conspirator and a liar. Duty? What duty shalt that be! Oh, perhaps sitting on your humble clouds day in and day out, gossiping, screwing or whatever you angels are doing up there! What obligation do you have towards Earth or anyone else that isn't an angel! With the _many many_ angels I've seen down here it is damn obvious!"

Hermione froze. She wanted to scream that it was all lies but she couldn't bring herself to do so. _That_ would be lying... Hermione gave him a remorsefulface and adamantly nodded her head. "It's true..." She sniffed.

Draco's jaw dropped. His eyes were fixed on Hermione's nodding head. However the feeling he felt was not ofsatisfaction that he would have expected. It was cold, one of realizing the harsh truth. The almighty angels honestly didn't give a damn about anything else below their clouds. Draco had unconsciously known forever but it was surely a long fall down for Hermione. _Fall down indeed._

Both were silent for a long while, studying the dirt. Draco thought of giving her a smug look but he knew that she would do that thing she did when she got sad...

"I wish for full authority over the cosmos." Draco said finally.

"Impossible. Do you honestly think I have that kind of power! Besides I wouldn't grant that anyway." Hermione uttered angrily.

Draco took a deep intake of breath. "I wish for full authority over Earth."

Hermione snorted. "Aren't you a vigilant one? No, again I can'tand or couldn'tgrant that."

"I'm not in anyway vigilant. I don't care enough." Draco admitted easily.

"Vigilance would be beneficial so of course you're against it!" Hermione cried, throwing herself to the ground in the huff.

"I never said I was against vigilantism. You honestly think vigilantism is beneficial?" Draco's eyes widened and he crossed his arms.

"It can be. You have no structure down here. Vigilantism can be a revolution of the people or kind. Vigilantism can be purification of evil beings." Hermione listed, her eyes with Draco's.

"It can also be tyranny. Ever think of that? That little revolution of your's turns into tyranny and the people still get screwed over. And didn't you decide that there has to be a balance of good and evil?" Draco said.

"There is never a perfect balance, surely even you know that. It is always slanting one way or the other depending on trends. Vigilantism can be used as a device to give the good side a helping hand." Hermione said, finally breaking the trance with Draco and fixed her eyes on the clear blue sky.

"Vigilantism is not defined as an act of good. And theformyou're speaking of leads the people into division but they all eventually become indifferent of murder of men. Whether good or evil, men are always men and murder is always murder." Draco had placed his attention to a snail that was slowly oozing itself into disappearance. He flicked it with his hand and caused Hermione to glare at him. She raised her hand and slowly set the snail downgently.

"You're so malicious!" Hermione affirmed.

Draco proudly shrugged. "It comes with the territory. You can't take the malice out of a demon." He declared.

"But you have benevolence. I've seen it before! I'm not sure whether or not you are better than the other demons or worse but you still have compassion. And that was the Yin and Yang I was talking about."

"Oh you mean that day when I regrettably "saved" you?" Draco spoke with blatant sarcasm.

"Well I didn't simply FALL into your arms!" Hermione snapped. "Cover up your good act all you wish. Just remember that I'm still here and waiting for your wish."

"I'm still waiting for you to leave!" Draco threw himself to his feet and paced while muttering curses under his breath. What had he done to deserve such an annoyance! _It what you get for doing something good!_

Draco shut his eyes andpondered for a moment. He wished he didn't have to do it but he didn't want these weekly visits to turn into normal routine. He signed deeply and slowlyturned back to Hermione. He already hated himself for doing it.

"Fine, I'll work with you."

"You'll cooperate! Finally! But...why?" Hermione expressed unbelievingly.

"I want you to leave me alone but you're stubborn. I'll make some pathetic wish that you'll comply with and this contract or whatever will be fulfilled and I'm free for good." Draco spoke quickly.

"An unexpected revelation! They do exist! Fine then we shall go over the rules. Sit." Hermione commanded. It took Draco a second to swallow his pride. He sat but with all restrains so that he wouldn't strangle or harm the angel, "Alright. This will take all day." She sighed heavily thenbegan to list out Draco's faults in wish making.

* * *

The rules were clear. No malice. No sarcasm. Hermione had taken an extra long time to explain because Draco continued to argue his defense but eventually gave in. They spent sometime sitting in a nearby patch of grass in complete silence while Draco thought of the perfect wish. Even with his frustrations and lack of patiencehewasdetermined to rattle his brain on end until he made a wish that even the most moderate of angels could comply with.

* * *

See! See! I wasn't lying when I said it was going to be short. It was though a bit of a transitional chapter. 

Thank for taking the time to read. You have no idea how much I appreciate it!

Signed. Out. Rynn.


	3. Rain and Fire

What do you know? I CAN write two chapters in three days or less. (Applauds self) This is going to be a short story so I'll maybe add two or less chapters. I'm going to be working on other stories so my next update won't be for a little while. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading.

* * *

Draco Divine and Hermione Hell

Chapter Three

* * *

"No. NO! STOP! IT WON'T WORK!" Hermione exclaimed through her hands covering her face. "That request will not work either! How many times do I have to... Oh what will it take to reason with you!"

"It is my wish, therefore IT SHOULD BE GRANTED!" Draco paced around the poor weeping angel. He remember the rules as clear as crystal and had put some honest thought into his request.

He heard the sound of thunder. Draco gazed up, he recalled sun being out only minutes before. The sky above them had darkened with storm clouds hanging low with sparks of light pulsing through them with activity. He inhaled deeply and turned back to Hermione's light sobs.

Draco sat down next to her, thinking of a way to get Hermione to stop whimpering. It was his fault after all that she was crying. He had foolishly suggested that she grant him power however she become furious, yelling that she couldn't grant such as wish. Once again they had gotten into shouting match, in which Draco obviously hit a nerve because Hermione suddenly broke down and starting bawling.

Draco carefully stroked Hermione's bushy hair and leaned in closer. "Ang—er _Hermione_," Draco cleared his throat, and inhaled deeply once more. "I'm..."—he paused—"sorry. I never meant to make you cry."

Hermione sniffed then lifted her head and looked at Draco with teary, reddened eyes. She seemed lost for words. She wanted to say so much to him but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Instead she smiled and wiped away the last of her tears.

"You did it again..." Hermione whispered, her voice shaky but expressing gratitude nonetheless.

Draco stared at her, his eyes widened and he nearly turned scarlet from embarrassment. He abruptly looked away, licking his lips. "That was nothing." He muttered.

"Draco, that was compassion." Hermione reached and turned his face towards her. Demon eyes met angel. Hermione had startled Draco but he wouldn't get the sudden rush of guilt that he felt get the best of him. _Look at what it had gotten him into the first place!_

There was a sudden blast of thunder and the sky erupted with bursts of electricity. Rain instantly began pouring causing Hermione to jump to her feet.

"What is this! What's happening!" She screeched at Draco who was scrambling up. It took him a second to realize that Hermione did not know what rain was.

He laughed at her panic and frantic little jumps to avoid being hit by the rain. He lifted a hand up and flapped his wings. "It's just rain."

"What is rain and why does it keep hitting me!" She swung from side to side, fighting the rain, eventually losing her balance and falling on a tombstone. She pathetically attempted to protect her head with her arms, she looked to Draco for assurance with tears welling up in her eyes again.

Draco laughed, he couldn't imagine that the angels had never heard of rainstorms. "It's just a storm, with thunder, rain and lightning. Rain is only water falling from the sky, it's not going to hurt you. Trust me." He held out his hand for her to take it. Hermione cautioned but took his wet hand.

Draco pulled Hermione up and led her hand in hand under a nearby tree. "Here, the rain won't 'hit' you here." Draco laughed and released Hermione's hand. She watched him stunned for a moment, even as he turned away.

_Thrice he has expressed compassion_, Hermione thought as she twisted the water out of her hair. "And why exactly does water fall from the sky?" She asked Draco who was now sitting at the trunk of the tree.

He shrugged. "It's not because of demons if that's what you think. It's nature's way of renewing itself and giving life."

Hermione blinked. "How do you know that?"

Draco merely shrugged again, "Hell if I know, it's just one of those things you know."

Hermione's eyes met his for a moment but then she gazed away into the sky. She was instantly mesmerized. It was more beautiful than she could ever imagine. The wind blew her hair from her face and brought a brush of cold against her cheeks. She inhaled the clean smell of the rain and felt instantly relieved from tension. _How many angels had experienced what she had? _

Now that Hermione thought about it, to Harry, Ron, Ginny and all the other angels Earth seemed like a dirty secret. No one talked about it. Hermione never wanted to blame her and the other's lack of knowing on ignorance but she knew deep down that the others were simply not interested in anything outside their fluffy clouds. _It was their clouds after all that were producing the rain!_

Hermione felt a swift charge of shame flow through her and she felt unworthy to see nature perform like this. She wouldn't even be able to share it with the other angels or tell them about Earth. Even if the others made periodic visits to Earth they would never discuss them anyway.

"You've honestly never heard of rain before?" Draco asked her suddenly with a curve on his lips.

"Never. No one knows much of Earth except that it exists. We have everything we need up there but we don't have _this_." A blowout of thunder and lightning responded to Hermione's abashment. Rain continued to pour and strong winds pushed and shoved the branches of the tree above them. Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked her, stony, already pulling off a dry branch.

"A little but what does that have to do with the branch?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. _Are you serious? _He grinned and shook his head. He broke the branch into three large chunks and piled them up. He snapped his fingers twice and sparked a flame on the wood. The flame grew large instantly, quickly consuming the branches. Draco set his hands above the flame when he shot a look at the stunned Hermione.

Her jaw was dangling and she paced around it, closely observed it.

"It's fire." Draco said finally, waving his hand through the flame.

"What's its purpose?" Hermione continued to pace, still cautious.

"Destruction, but warmth when used wisely. See," He hovered his hands over the open flame as reassurance. "you place your hands like this."

Hermione blinked at it and seemed dubious. However she shivered and more wind caused her to sit on her knees next to Draco and the fire. She peered at her hands for a moment, unsure at first, then suddenly drove them directly into the fire. She realized her mistake at once.

"OW!" Hermione jumped up, ran into the rain, screaming and shaking her hands. Never heaven had she ever felt such a sensation! She had no fire on her hands so why did they still hurt?

She felt strong hands grab her by the shoulders. Hermione tried to escape from Draco's grasp but his grip was too strong and the pain in her hands shook her from her ability to run.

"How naive are you angel! You NEVER put your hands directly into a flame. I said to put your hands close to the flame but not in it!" Draco yelled severely at Hermione's shoulder. He heard whimpers and soft sobbing and guilt rushed through him again.

Draco sighed heavily. "Let me see." He asked calmly and reached for her arms. He took her wrists, carefully not to touch the hand, and turned her palms up. Both palms were bright red and was already riddled with blisters.

The drops of rain felt cool against her hands, enough to slow her heavy heaves of breath and try to heal herself. Hermione gently closed her eyes and whispered a charm. She repeated the incantation several times and one by one the blisters disappeared. Slowly the paining sensation left both of her hands and she opened her eyes.

Draco was looking at her carefully. He too knew that charm but would he have used it on Hermione? _ABSOLUTELY NOT!_ Draco unexpectedly released her wrists and paced back to the fire with a dirty look on his face.

Hermione fingered her arms, where Draco's hands had been. They had been so soft at first but when he realized that he was doing something nice his grip became tight. Did Draco fear his kindness? Hermione had come from the world that favored tenderness and sacrifice. Draco came from the opposite.

Hermione sighed with sorrow and hopelessness. Draco was a lost case. He would never admit to his compassion and by single judgment Hermione knew that such feelings or emotions were frowned upon. She couldn't change him, no matter.

Suddenly Hermione felt pain inside, so piercing and heavy in her chest. It was internal so no charm that she could cast would heal it. _Oh mercy._

She chanced a look at Draco. His focus was fixed on the blazing fire, she could see it flaming in his eyes. It had been one of the first things that Hermione had noticed about Draco. There was a fire about him that burned all benevolence within him. And no matter how she tried, nothing could extinguish the inferno that charred inside of Draco.

She swallowed hard as her eyes grew wet and blurred.. "See you next week." And with a fast swoosh Hermione was gone.

* * *

Ah look yet another chapter update. No major discussions in this chapter but little Hermione learned quite a bit about Earth and nature. Poor girl. Will Draco ever learn? Thank you all again for your patience and interest.

Signed. Out. Rynn.


End file.
